un dia con mi masajista
by mariaca duende
Summary: Bella una famosa escritora frustada por no poder escribir una escena subidita de tono en su libro decide que necesita un relax; y consigue un masajista pero ¿lo conocera? ¿lo reconocera? y ¿que representa el en su pasado?. pasen y descubranlo!


**NOTA:**

**solo queria gradecer a todas y todos lo que leyeron el one, agradezco mucho las alertas, favoritos y review, espero de verdad que haya gustado.**

* * *

UN DIA CON MI MASAJISTA

Llegue del trabajo, y debo decir que fue un dia estresante, mi maldito editor me está presionando por el nuevo capítulo del nuevo libro que estoy escribiendo, pero puff como si fuera tan fácil escribir un libro… ¡IDIOTA!. Y para remate tiene que ser una escena subidita de tono y yo no he tenido sexo en meses!. Y necesito des estresarme urgentemente. Pero primero dejen me presento: me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, llamada como bella para los amigos y conocida como la escritora de una saga juvenil que a pegado bien entre este género. Y tengo que hacer una escena donde sus hormonas salgan a flote cuando las mía son han tenido diversión en meses. Frustrante ¿no les parece?

-_todo comenzó una noche de calor, se enamoraron con algún licor, y desde entonces no pudo parar. Sabía que esto no podía parar_- sonó la musiquita pegajosa de mi celular y ya sabía muy bien quien era.

-hola duende-

-Belly-Bells, ¿cómo estás?, ¿sigues de ermitaña o ya puedes salir? Rose y yo hace tiempo que no te vemos por acá.- dijo Alice duende Cullen mi mejor amiga.

-si Bells necesitas salir y relajarte. Haber dime hace cuanto que no tienes un polvo?. Sinceramente no sé por qué insistes en encerrarte cuando estas escribiendo si no sirve ni para una mierda oh no espera si sirve para algo para hacerte estar en abstinencia para nada mas- si claro esa fue otra delicada mejor amiga Rosalie rubia Hale.

Ella tienen un bar bastante concurrido y ese es mi segundo hogar cuando no escribo o cuando simplemente quiero pasar un rato con ellas. Pero ahora estoy buscando un ¡maldita inspiración que no llega!.

-hace mucho, y sé que necesito un maldito polvo pero más que eso necesito relajarme. Y hablando de eso ustedes no tendrán algún amigo masajista o un spa yo que mierda se.

-oh claro que si- dijo Alice

- tenemos al perfecto- continuo Rose

-para cuando lo quieres- dijeron las dos al tiempo.

-primero: ¡me asustan!. Segundo: si se puede para mañana mismo- les dije

-ok. Mañana estará allá. Te va a encantar…- dijo Alice

-se llama Anthony y estará allá a eso de las 4:30- dijo ahora Rose

¡Pero que con estas mujeres! Si no fueran tan diferentes diría que son gemelas. Bueno eso y que Ali ya tiene un gemelo.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Me levante como siempre a media mañana, desayune algo ligero y decidí bañarme y vestirme con algo ligero. Me puse unos shorts cortos de jean y una blusa de mangas a cuadros que casi me tapaba el short.

Trate de escribir pero nada llegaba. Faltaban muchas cosas picardía, ternura, pasión, la adrenalina de estar haciendo algo prohibido y extrañamente a mi mente vino un chico de 17 años, de ojos verdes que definitivamente pertenecía a mi pasado. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en él. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvide pasara lo que pasara. A veces me preguntaba ¿Qué será de él? ¿Se habrá graduado de medico como era su sueño? ¿Tendrá alguien? Muchas preguntas que definitivamente no me ayudaban en mi búsqueda de inspiración.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Faltaba poco para que llegara el masajista por lo que decidí arreglar y ordenar un poco. Ordene la sala y por qué no mi habitación, no es que fuera a acostarme con él, pero ya que estaba arreglando la sala porque no el desorden que llamo "habitación".

Eran las 4:25 cuando sonó el timbre, fui a abrir y allí estaba un dios griego, era alto, unos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas -tan iguales a los de… ¡bella concéntrate!- me reprendí. Cabello cobrizo desordenado pero sexy del tono rubio pero rojizo perfecto –un tono que solo él tenía y DIABLOS tienes a un espécimen perfecto frente a ti. y a ti se te ocurre pensar en otro que se fue para siempre. Solo concéntrate Isabella- y un cuerpo que definitivamente te invitaba a pecar. ¿Y cómo lo sé? Porque traía un jean que se le veía de muerte y una camisa negra al cuerpo y el primer botón desabrochado.

Vi que él también me miraba, de arriba abajo. Su mirada sobre mí era profunda, sentí la atracción sexual, era evidente.

-hola, soy Anthony. El masajista que enviaron Rose y Ali- me dijo y Dios! Su boca roja, moviéndose, me invitaba alanzarme a ella. ¿A qué sabrá? ¿Será tan deliciosa como aparenta?

-tú debes ser bella, mucho gusto- me dijo, se acercó y me dio un beso prácticamente en la comisura de mis labios. Sentir sus labios sobre la comisura de los míos. Corrientes eléctricas pasaban por mi cuerpo y estoy segura que el sintió igual porque se separó suavemente con una sonrisa en la cara y mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos.

-hola, el gusto es mío, te lo aseguro- dije mirándolo a los ojos- entra, donde crees que podemos empezar el sofá o el cuarto- y juro por lo más sagrado que trate de que sonara lo más normal del mundo. Lo juro.

Me dirigió una mirada picara y una sonrisa torcida que definitivamente denomine como mi favorita –tan parecida a la de el-

-en el cuarto será lo mejor. O pues si tienes un sillón suficientemente grande pues el sillón- y la voz con que lo dijo, sedosa, suave, seductora.

-no, creo que será mejor en el cuarto

Así entramos y nos dirigimos al cuarto, charlando de trivialidades. Pero él se me seguía pareciendo tremendamente conocido; pero bueno me acordaría de alguien así o ¿no?

Entramos al cuarto y me pidió que me sacara la ropa y saliese envuelta en una toalla. Y así lo hice, me desnude y Salí como me indico. Me dijo que me acostara boca abajo y que bajaría la toalla hasta donde iniciara mi cola.

-¿No te importa que me saque la camisa? Es que no quiero que se manche de aceite- me dijo

-no, claro que no, no te preocupes- dije y voltee la cara para mirarlo y ¡Dios! Aquí me muero.

Comenzó a desabrochar el segundo botón de su camisa sin percatarse de que yo lo miraba; cuando fue a desabrochar el siguiente me miro, y no sé, no encuentro una explicación de cómo no me dio una convulsión espontanea ahí mismo. Siguió desabrochando lentamente su camisa mirándome con pasión, lujuria, picardía. Y quise ser sus dedos para desabrochar esos botones y rozar su exquisito pecho bien formado; pasar mi lengua por sus exquisitas chocolatinas. Era una imagen realmente erótica y también una situación bastante sensual.

-Bella necesitas un polvo urgente- me dije. Y es que estaba fantaseando con mi masajista que conozco de hace 5 minutos. ¡Pero bueno el hombre esta para comerlo!

Se terminó de sacar la camisa y la puso sobre la silla que tenía en mi tocador. Se acercó a mí con un frasquito en sus manos, lo abrió y aplico aceite en sus manos (o eso supongo que es el líquido que aplico en sus manos) froto sus manos contra si un poco para después aplicar el líquido sobre mi espalda y estaba frio, me paso un escalofrió en toda mi espalda. Poso sus maravillosas manos sobre la parte superior de mi espalda y comenzó a esparcir el aceite, sus manos eran suaves, sedosas, mágicas.

Comenzó a masajear suavemente mi espalda, quitando todos los nudos. Quería oír su voz y conocerlo un poco más así que decidí comenzar una conversación.

-Y como conoces a Ali y Rose-pregunte

-digamos que las conozco desde hace mucho tiempo- me dijo misteriosamente mientras seguía con su tarea.

- Mmm ya veo, ¿sabes? Eso se siente estupendo, de verdad necesitaba algo de esto

- Estas muy estresada, tienes muchos nudos. Bella- que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, ese hombre es pura sensualidad, ¿no sienten que está empezando a hacer calor?

Siguió masajeando, guio sus manos por mis espalda baja, subiendo por la espalda media, y haciendo placenteros círculos con sus puños y presionando con los dedos. Tiene unos maravillosos dedos, me pregunto si serán así de hábiles y maravillosos para otras cosas…

Siguió subiendo hasta mis hombros y comenzó a masajear con el dedo pulgar y gordo haciendo presión suavemente, pero fuerte y quitando esos molestos nudos, masajeo y acaricio mi cuello, acaricio con las yemas de los dedos, bajo por mi espalda dirigiendo sus manos hacia los costados de mis pechos.

Acaricio suavemente con las yemas de los dedos como tanteando mi reacción y juro que me sorprendió pero se sentía jodidamente bien. Y la verdad es que si él quería lago más yo estaría dispuesta a probar si esos dedos son igual de hábiles para otro tipo de arte.

Siguió pasando sus manos por mis costados hasta llegar a mi cadera en donde subió las manos y las metió suavemente por la toalla que tapaba mi trasero. Comenzó a masajearlo y cogerlo, apretarlo suavemente y volverlo a masajear en círculos.

Y trate juro que trate pero no pude evitar que de mis labios escapase un sonoro gemido. Y es que se sentía tan bien sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Sentí que me quito la toalla y ahora sí que estaba desnuda. Siguió bajando y masajeando mis piernas una por una. Masajeo mis pies. Haciendo círculos y un poco de cosquillas.

-Bella- me hablo al oído y no sé a qué horas se acercó- date la vuelta preciosa.

Su voz era hechizante, ronca, sensual, segura. Y no sé porque pero me voltee y lo que vi juro que hizo que en parte de abajo pareciese una piscina.

Me miraba a los ojos, tenía los ojos un toque más oscuro, en ellos había pasión y lujuria. Estaba más que listo y excitado, eso se notaba en el bulto que revelaba su pantalón.

Recorrió su mirada por mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo. Y eso me encendió más. Yo estaba desnuda. Mis pezones estaban erectos y duros como piedritas. Todo mi cuerpo sentía un calo abrazador y es que no era para menos la imagen que tenía frente a mí era lo más sensual que había visto.

No sé que me llevo a hacerlo. Tal vez el hecho de que tenía la sensualidad en persona, o que estoy muy necesita, solo sé que no aguante más el estarnos solo mirando. Me pare lo más sensual que pude, caminado con pasos felinos, tentándolo.

Me acerque y lo encare. Pose mis manos suavemente sobre su desnudo torso y comencé a pasarlas por todos los rincones de su pecho. El me cogió por la cadera y me apego a su cuerpo. Haciendo que nuestros pechos se pegaran y ocasionaran un exquisito rose.

Nos miramos. Acerco su boca la mía uniéndolas en un salvaje beso, un beso donde no cabía la ternura ni la delicadeza. Acaricio mi labio inferior con mi lengua y automáticamente mi boca se abrió para él y mi lengua salió al encuentro de la el, comenzamos una danza en nuestra boca. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban danzando eróticamente.

Nuestras manos siguieron el ejemplo de nuestras lenguas, y comenzamos a acariciarnos. Yo comencé con su fornida espalda mientras el acariciaba mi cintura, bajando a mi cadera hasta llegar a mi trasero donde acaricio y toco a su antojo. Soltábamos gemidos que morían en la boca del otro.

Me di cuenta que realmente estábamos en desventaja, el tenia aun sus pantalones y decidí quitarlo, los desabroche rozando "inocentemente" su miembro por encima de la ropa logrando que el soltase un gemido. El más sexy que he oído.

Le quite sus pantalones y bóxer al mismo tiempo. Yo ya estaba desnuda él debía estarlo también. Bajo sus besos por mi mandíbula, haciendo un camino de besos y sensuales mordiscos por mi cuello.

Nuestras manos se movían haciendo caminos propios por nuestros cuerpos, era como si ya conociesen lo que tocaban, como si ya tuvieran un mapa de donde se debía tocar para hacer que el otro sintiese el máximo placer.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la cama. Sentí que mis piernas se topaban con el borde y nos dejamos caer, el encima de mí. Comenzamos a besarnos otra vez, haciendo que nuestros ahora desnudos sexos se rozasen suavemente haciendo que gimiéramos y gritáramos nuestros nombres.

Bajo sus besos, mientras yo acariciaba sus espalda, cuello, cabello. Bajo hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde cogió unos de mis pezones en su boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo y jalarlo suavemente mientras que con su mano daba atención a mi otro pecho. Eso se sentía genial.

Seguimos besando y acariciando nuestros cuerpos. Basto con una sola mirada que lo dos estábamos listos y no queríamos más preliminares.

Se posiciono entre mis pierna. Fue adentrándose, siguió hasta lo profundo. Y parecíamos dos piezas de un puzzle que se habían perdido y ahora eran encontradas y armadas correctamente. Salió suavemente con delicadeza, y es que era impresionante de como a estar besándonos y acariciándonos con pasión y salvajismo ahora estábamos tratándonos con ternura y delicadeza. Y volvió a entrar de una sola estocada fuerte pero delicada. Gemimos altos y fuertes.

-An… thony- gemí

-grita preciosa, grita mi nombre, dime que nadie nunca te ha hecho gritar como yo- dijo dándome estocadas fuertes y profundas. Pero no se porque esas palabras me parecieron conocidas, fuer como un dejaba.

-ANTHONY! TU ERES EL UNICO- dije esto y alzo mis piernas hasta sus hombros dándonos una posición con estocadas más profundas, más exquisitas. Salió totalmente de mi para volver a entra de golpe.

-Dios!- grite y es que se sintió jodidamente bien.

-Dios no preciosa, soy Anthony- me dijo moviéndose en mi interior.

Seguimos con nuestra exótica danza. Pero me canse de ser la sumisa por lo que baje mis piernas que seguían en sus hombros llevándolas a su cintura y así haciendo un movimiento inesperado nos voltee quedando yo a horcadas sobre él.

Coloque mis manos en sus hombros mientras él ponía las suyas en mi cintura y comencé a saltar suavemente con la ayuda de él, imponiendo nuestro ritmo. Después de unas cuentas montadas más los dos llegamos al más maravilloso orgasmo que tuve en mi vida. Bueno unos de los más maravillosos.

Caí derrumbada sobre él. Aun dentro de mí. Me sentí totalmente relajada.

Comenzó a acariciar tiernamente mi cabello. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello. Tenía miles de preguntas en mi mente pero temía romper el cómodo silencio en el que estábamos.

Sentí conocerlo, sus caricias sus besos. Todo el me parecía conocido. Sabía que lo conocía pero ¿de dónde? Y como poder olvidar a alguien así. Tendré que hablar con Rose y Ali.

Y sé que más que sexo hicimos el amor, detrás de toda nuestra pasión y lujuria había cariño y amor.

-no puedo creer que no me acuerde alguien como él, mi cabeza está muy mal definitivamente- pensé

-las personas cambian mucho Bella, el tiempo hace maravillas, y… cuando te dañan de una u otra forma tratas de olvidar todo, así todo es mucho más llevadero- me dijo. Yo lo mire con una clara cara de confusión. ¿Porque me explicaba eso?

-respondo a tu pregunta- me dijo. Y ahí caí en cuenta que no lo pensé, lo dije es que mi cabeza no tiene filtro de pensar y decir y debo decir que paso algo que hace mucho tiempo, bueno ocho años para ser exacto, me sonrojo y es que solo una persona podía hacerme sonrojar así.

- lo siento, no era mi intención decirlo en voz alta, solo… yo… no… es que no tengo filtro en mi cerebro y definitivamente el no sabe que decir y pensar- tartamudee, TARTAMUDEE y seguía sonrojada ahora hasta un tomate sentiría celos de mí.

El solo rio, Dios, acabo de tener el mejor polvo de mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo y quedo en ridículo. PERFECTO BELLA.

-Bella, te sonrojas por un filtro que dices no tener y que definitivamente nunca tuviste, ni de pequeña, y de lo que ya debes estar acostumbrada pero no te da vergüenza estar con tu masajista desnudos, sudados en tu cama y que hace rato estaban haciendo el amor. En ti definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambiaran.- me dijo y hablo como si me conociera de pequeña. Así que si nos conocíamos, ¿quién será?

-creo que mis pensamiento son mucho más vergonzosos que el estar desnudos en mi cama. Aunque haces un trabajo excelente estoy realmente relajada. Pero tengo una pregunta.

-siempre haces y dices lo que menos espero que hagas o digas. Y dime soy todo oídos- me dijo con un poco de ¿frustración?

-sé que me conoces y puede ser que yo te conozca pero bebo saberlo. Ali y Rose te contrataron.-afirme- pero eres ¿masajista o un gigoló?

Rio a carcajada limpia –la verdad es que no soy ninguno de los dos, aunque me acerco más a masajista que a gigoló- dijo con naturalidad.

En ese momento sonó su celular.

-hola, si, no te interesa- dijo y al parecer le estaban diciendo algo muy cómico porque estaba intentando no reírse.

-tú fuiste la de la idea, no puedes cubrirme por no sé ¿una hora? Tu eres buena inventando excusas o no mejor di que no contesto mi celular-dijo casi suplicando y se veía tan mono.

Al parecer le dijeron lo que él no quería por que puso un tierno puchero y dijo:

-Ok. No se pongan agresivas. Ya voy, estoy halla en unos minutos. Apropósito son las personas más inoportunas del mundo. No le diré eso. Porque no quiero adiós.- dijo y colgó.

-Bella desearía quedarme y hablar contigo pero debo irme. Tengo molestos asuntos que arreglar.- dijo parándose y colocándose el bóxer y el pantalón.

Yo solo lo miraba al parecer no quería irse pero ¿Qué asuntos serian esos?

-no te quedes callada y solo mirándome, ¡dime algo!- suplico

-¿qué quieres que te diga?, te tienes que ir y lo entiendo-dije

Suspiro. –Ok. Chao Bella, un placer volver a verte, estas más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo que paso con Anthony. Bebo decir que apenas se fue tuve la inspiración que me faltaba para terminar el maldito capitulo y hasta termine el ultimo ya que con el que estaba atascada era el penúltimo.

Como siempre mis libros van dedicados a Él. La persona que he amado siempre pero por cosas del destino no pudimos con la distancia. O mejor no quisimos con la distancia.

Ustedes dirán quien es Él. Es Edward el hermano mellizo de Alice. Mi ex novio se fue hace ocho años para Inglaterra por una beca a terminar el instituto y comenzar su sueño ser médico. Y la verdad fue que no pudimos con la distancia, hubieron personas y demás y no pudimos y nos separamos; pero aun después de ocho años lo sigo amando, extrañando y añorando y más esta última semana mi encuentro con Anthony me hace traer el pasado al presente y preguntarme ¿qué será de él? ¿Me seguirá amando? ¿Si acaso me recordara? ¿Recordara que pensamos casarnos? ¿Recordara todavía el anillo de compromiso que me dio y la promesa de volver para casarnos? Ese anillo que todavía llevo en el dedo anular de mi mano derecha.

No lose, ni nunca lo sabré. Alice no habla mucho de él y así lo prefiero pero por fin termine mi libro y tengo ideas para la secuela pero por ahora dejare promocionar este y después pensare en el siguiente.

-_todo comenzó una noche de calor, se enamoraron con algún licor, y desde entonces no pudo parar. Sabía que esto no podía parar_-

-Alice- conteste como saludo.

-Belly-Bells, hoy, antro, tu, te esperamos, sorpresa, 8:00 queda claro.- pregunto Alice o que digo pregunto me ordeno.

-¿me estas preguntando u ordenando?

-ordenando, te esperamos. O vamos por ti.- respondí Rose, claro otra vez el altavoz.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Estaba llegando al antro del par de diablos que hago llamar mis amigas.

Entre como pedro por mi casa el gorilla de la puerta me conocía. Me dirigí al V.I.P de Ali y Rose y lo encontré vacío. Me estaba dando miedo eso de la sorpresa, esas dos eran de temer. No quería ni enterarme de que me habían metido ahora.

Llevaba aproximadamente 15 minutos esperando cuando unas manos taparon mis ojos dejando todo oscuro.

Sentí el aliento de alguien en mi oído. Y extraño pero no me asuste, conocía ese tacto, que solo lo tenían dos personas, y era obvio que Edward no podía ser, él estaba en Inglaterra cumpliendo sus sueños. Así que solo podía ser Anthony.

-hola preciosa- me dijo sensualmente.

-hola- le dije volteándome – así que tú eres la sorpresa que las diablos que hago llamar amigas me tenían.

-en realidad ellas solo estaban haciéndome un favor de decirte que vinieras, la otra vez en tu casa nos interrumpieron y no pude hacer lo que quería hacer, así que mejore mis planes.

-mmm y ¿qué es lo que querías hacer?- pregunte intrigada y es que había algo en su mirada como diciendo todo y a la vez nada.

-primero que nada sentémonos y quieres algo de beber?-me pregunto galantemente.

-mmm lo que quieras- dije mientras me sentaba y el hacía lo mismo a mi lado.

Se quedó mirando mi mano derecha entre sorprendido y ¿esperanzado? Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde el miraba y lo que miraba era mi anillo. Y esto se hacía más raro.

-qué lindo anillo, te lo compraste o te lo regalaron porque si me dejas opinar parece como de compromiso o algo así- me dijo mientras pedía nuestras bebidas. – o estas comprometida y no me lo dijiste.

-no, no estoy comprometida. Y si es un anillo de compromiso pero me regalaron hace mucho tiempo como una promesa rota, en fin cosas que no tienes por qué saber y escuchar- dije un poco tajante y es que no me gustaba que preguntaran por el anillo.- pero dime ¿qué es eso que querías hacer?-pregunte cambiando de tema rápidamente antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar algo más.

-es cierto. Pero primero tendrás que escuchar una historia- me dijo cogiendo mi mano derecha- pero primero, creo que esto debería ir aquí- dijo sacando el anillo de mi mano derecha y poniéndolo en el anular de la izquierda.

Yo lo mire sorprendida ¿Qué pretendía?

-no me interrumpas sino hasta el final ¿sí?- me dijo con ternura y yo solo pude asentir-bien.

-cuando yo era niño, tenía una mejor amiga, la adoraba, la cuidaba y la protegía porque era bastante torpe.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos en los que me estaba perdiendo y es que esa oración me parecía tan cierta como si estuviese hablando de mí.- nuestras madres eran amigas, fuimos creciendo y esa mejor amiga se fue convirtiendo en mi vida, la miraba con diferentes ojos, con los ojos del amor. No soportaba verla con otro chico. Y así comenzaron las cosas yo creía que era solo el típico mejor amigo enamorado de su mejor amiga. Pero ella me correspondía y un cansada de que yo no me decidiera fue ella la que dio el primer paso diciendo que me amaba y me beso, fue el mejor beso de mi vida y desde ese día nos volvimos novios inseparables. Eso a los 16 años.-mi cara debía ser todo u poema, y es que no podía ser cierto, no podía ser él. BELLA AHORA ESTAS ALUCINANDO, SOLO PONTENCION A LA HISTORIA ESE TIPODE HISTORIAS PASAN MUY SEGUIDO.

- mi sueño era ser médico igual que mi padre, un médico prestigioso, cursar mi carrera de medicina y después casarme con ella. En Inglaterra había una prestigiosa escuela de medicina era preparatoria y universidad pero desde la preparatoria te enseñaban ya cosas de medicina, era mi sueño estas allí, pero no quería dejar sola a mi novia, ella era mi vida, sabía que no era un solo amor pasajero de adolescentes, pero finalmente concurse para una beca, pensé que no la ganaría, mucho se anotaban para estas cosas era casi imposible que yo quedara- para este entonces yo estaba llorando, ya sabía por qué se me hacía tan conocido y con esa historia venían a mi cabeza recuerdos tanto gratos como dolorosos, recuerdos que desde siempre he rehuido.- pero sorprendentemente fui el mejor y me aceptaron me dieron la beca para cursa año y medio de la secundaria que me quedaba y entrar a la universidad. Pensé en rechazarla, no quería dejar aquí a mi novia, no quería y no podía; pero ella un día descubrió la carta de aceptación y me convenció de aceptar que podríamos con eso, que solo era una prueba para nuestra relación la acepte estaba feliz, eufórico y en ese momento decidí que debía hacerle la promesa de nuestras vidas.

Esa noche después dejarla en su casa, fui a una joyería y le compre un lindo anillo de compromiso sencillo pero igual de hermoso que ella. Al día siguiente se lo di, diciéndole que era un anillo en donde no solo le pedía ser mi esposa, sino le prometía que volvería después de terminar mi sueño para empezar el verdadero sueño, el casarme y tener una vida con ella, por supuesto que acepto. Y así paso el tiempo y yo me fui para Inglaterra; todo iba bien hasta que las cosas se complicaron.

La extrañaba horrores nuestros horarios no coincidían, estaba demasiado ocupado como para verla por lo menos por la webcam o algo así, sé que ella no podía venir y yo de ir tampoco podía mucho. Mis notas empezaron a bajar, me deprimí, la necesitaba. Así que decidí devolverme podría estudiar en otra universidad igual de prestigiosa pero en el país, se lo comente quería estar con ella. Pero por supuesto ella no me dejo y me dijo que no lo hiciera, no sé como pero me convenció. Yo seguía igual quería verla hasta que de pronto terminamos, tuvimos una gran discusión ya que yo quería regresar y ella no me dejaba hasta que terminamos, no pudimos con la distancia.

Ella siguió con su carrera de literatura y yo con mi carrera de medicina y concentrándome eso en eso. Pensé en devolverme, no me importaba podría trasladar a otra universidad. Pero a unos días de tomar mi decisión me llegaron unas fotos de ella sonriendo y abrazada a otro chico. Me enoje muchísimo me sentí traicionado, pensé que por eso no quería que volviera tenia alguien más, la llame y le reclame, le dije muchas cosas que ahora me arrepiento, ella trato de explicarme pero no al deje y ahí me concentre solo en mi carrera.

Tiempo después mi hermana fue a visitarme, me dio la bronca de mi vida diciéndome hasta de que me moría, me aclaro que el muchacho era su primo, me sentí muy mal. Y mi hermana me dijo que mejor dejara las cosas así. Le hice caso cuando ella dice algo mejor le hago caso. Después de algunos años su primer libro salió, me sorprendió saber que la dedicatoria del libro era mí, la historia era parecida, termine mi carrera y mi internado y decidí que tenía una promesa que cumplir porque si dedicaba el libro para mí, era porque aún había algo.- termino la historia para entonces yo solo era capaz de mirarlo, es que no lo podía creer. Edward estaba frente a mis ojos, diciéndome que recordaba la promesa no podía articular palabra alguna, solo no podía creerlo.

-y así es que estoy aquí y es aquí donde te pregunto ¿Isabella Marie Swan te casarías conmigo? Sé que no es el lugar más romántico, pero pienso que no importa el lugar si no las personas- me dijo mirándome con esa mirada verde esmeralda que siempre extrañe y acariciando suavemente mi cara.

-si, claro que si!- grite lanzándome a su brazos llorando. Y es que parecía irreal.

-como dije tu nunca reaccionas de la forma que yo espero- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-con que masajista ehh? Porque no me dijiste que eras tú, aunque bueno más tonta yo en que no lo supe.-dije

-no creerías que aparecería así como así diciéndote "cariño volví cásate conmigo." Claro que no era algo más elaborado pero la diablo que tengo por hermana y cuñada no me dejaron pedirte la cita, estaban histéricas por que no aparecían y le habían dicho a Esme y Carlisle y al resto y estaban ansioso. Sorpresa era llegada y solo le avise a ese par por que las necesitaba o si no ni ellas les digo- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-lo que importa es que volviste y ahora cumpliremos lo que prometimos hace ocho años-dije acercando mi boca a la suya. Dándonos un beso con pasión pero con amor y ternura, una extraña combinación. Estaba besando muy a gusto a mi prometido, que bien sonaba eso, cuando de pronto sentí que me sacaban bruscamente de los labios de mi prometido y solo oía a dos locas gritar en mi oído hablando de la boda y de como se pondrían los demás. De que Esme y Renee se volverían locas y Charlie y Carlisle por fin podrían ser de la misma familia como desearon y otras cosas que la verdad no preste atención.

Solo podía mirar al hombre que esta frente a mi sonriendo y riendo a mi costa por supuesto de como su hermana y cuñada respectivamente me decían cosas que la verdad no les ponía atención. Solo tenía atención para él. El hombre de mi vida que volvió para cumplir una promesa que crei rota, pero por suerte no lo fue.

Doy gracias mi maravillosa idea de un masaje, y también de lo afortunada que soy de tener al hombre que ame, amo y amare a mi lado. Porque un amor así, que traspasa la distancia y el tiempo solo puede ser un amor puro, verdadero y eterno. Y solo espero el gran día para comenzar a pasar esa eternidad con él. Con mi Edward.

FIN!

* * *

bueno aqui esta mi primer one-shot.

mara amiga, gracias por la ayuda y la perversion ;)

espero que les guste, debo decir que quede muy satisfecha para ser el primero y mas por que le encontre un final! que para mi eso es bastante dificil!

espero que lo disfruten

Mariaca Duende


End file.
